Cause I'm With You
by christie stephanie
Summary: Karena sepanjang musim berganti.. Asal ada Lucy di sisi Natsu.. Natsu bahagia! / dedicated for #NaLuDayEvent / full of pick up lines, alias modus, alias gombal XD / Don't Like, Don't Read.. / Mind to RnR? :)


Hai~ Aku muncul.. Hm, ini fic gabungan 4 musim sekaligus ._. Dan full pick up line! Alias gombal, alias modus! Haha XD Gak modus juga sih, karena mengandung kejujuran hati terdalam Natsu :) So, kalau gak suka, siap-siap langsung pencet tombol back aja ya?

* * *

**Cause I'm With You**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, for #NaLuDayEvent, full pick up line**

* * *

_**Winter**_** | Musim Dingin**

* * *

Lucy keluar dari bangunan guild dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang dingin, juga tanah yang menjadi licin. Mulutnya komat-kamit, tak menampakkan senyum sedikit pun.

Natsu buat masalah lagi padanya. Tentu saja.

Gadis itu tengah membaca novel _limited edition_ yang dihadiahkan Levy padanya sepulangnya Levy menjalankan misi di luar Magnolia. Dan si bodoh itu terlempar ke arah meja bar, tempat Lucy menitipkan buku itu pada Mira sebentar di sebelah minuman pesanan Lucy, ketika Lucy pergi ke perpustakaan guild sebentar untuk mencari buku referensi yang masih berhubungan dengan buku pemberian Levy.

Semua terjadi. Minuman yang tumpah, gelas yang pecah, buku yang basah. Rusak.

Lucy sempat _shock_. Tentu saja. Segera saja amarahnya bangkit. Ia mengambil buku itu dengan marah, keluar guild, mengabaikan segala tatapan heran anggota lain. Mengabaikan ucapan maaf yang terlontar dari Natsu.

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah apartemennya, dengan Natsu yang masih setia mengejar tepat di belakangnya sambil memohon maaf. Terus, tak berhenti sedari tadi. Berbagai penjelasan ia lontarkan, namun tak sepatah kata pun Lucy mau dengar.

Karena sudah tak sabar, langsung saja Natsu tarik pergelangan tangan Lucy dan menahannya. Lucy menengok ke arahnya dengan marah dan sinis.

"Apa lagi? Belum puaskah kau menghancurkan buku pemberian Levy-_chan_?"

"_Go-Gomenne_, Luce," desah Natsu menyesal. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, menatap pergelangan tangan Lucy yang masih digenggamnya erat.

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!" bentak Lucy keras.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut ke apartemenmu, Luce!"

"Sudahlah! Kembali pada teman-temanmu!" Lucy menarik paksa tangannya, lalu hendak melangkah lagi.

"Aku.. Aku gak bisa, Luce.."

Lucy berhenti berjalan dan menengok lagi. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Aku.. Aku merasa dingin.."

Lucy menatap Natsu malas. Entah itu hanya akal-akalan Natsu atau ia salah dengar. Ia mendekat sedikit, lalu bertanya lagi. "Katakan yang jelas!"

"Aku kedinginan."

"Huh, _baka na_, kau pikir aku akan percaya akal-akalanmu?" Lucy mendengus sebal. "Mana bisa kau merasa dingin, kepalamu selalu panas, selalu berapi-api untuk berteng–"

"Kau semarah itu padaku. Apiku bahkan gak bisa menghangatkanku lagi, Luce. Perasaanku jadi dingin."

Natsu menunduk. Lucy pun ikut menunduk, menatap tanah bersalju yang kini diinjaknya. Entah mengapa.. Perasaannya berubah sekarang.. Perasaan tak enak.. Ia tahu sekali, rasa bersalah akan menggerogotinya sebentar lagi.

Ia merasa salah bicara begitu pada Natsu. Ia merasa.. Entahlah.. Benarkah buku ini bahkan lebih mahal dari hubungannya dengan Natsu? Hubungan antar _partner_?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan yang satu lagi? Maksudnya.. Perasaan yang sempat terbit dalam hati Lucy. Perasaan itu tipis, transparan, tak jelas. Sedikitttt.. Namun, ia tahu jelas bukan perasaan antar sahabat.

Hening itu menusuk. Menusuk Lucy, menusuk Natsu.

Lucy menarik tangan Natsu dalam diam. Natsu terkejut. Ia mengangkat pandangannya. Ia tahu jelas ini arah apartemen Lucy. Diam-diam ia merenda senyum di wajah tampannya. Ia tahu jelas Lucy sudah mengampuninya.

'_Apiku menyala lagi._'

* * *

_**Spring**_** | Musim Semi**

* * *

Lucy amat senang hari ini. Ia mengenakan _dress_ manis yang baru dibelinya khusus, dengan rambut pirangnya yang sudah ditata oleh Cancer yang dipanggilnya. Sungguh, tak berhenti ia menebar senyuman manis. Ia senang, ia merasa cukup cantik hari ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Semuanya sedang bersenang-senang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ayolah, _hanami_ di bawah _rainbow sakura_ adalah hari spesial guild. Setelah sekitar.. Mungkin 8 tahun.. Entahlah, sejak hari yang seharusnya ia ikut _hanami _dan akhirnya terserang demam dan hanya melihatnya saat salah satu pohon mengalir (?) lewat sungai –berkat Natsu, baru inilah secara resmi ia ikut _hanami_ bersama semua anggota guild.

Seperti yang diduganya. _Hanami_ bersama semua anggota guild begitu menyenangkan. Melihat senyuman semua orang.. Lucy ragu dirinya bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

Jam 7. Semua pohon sakura di sana memancarkan warna mereka. Sangat indah. Semua orang menyaksikan keindahan _rainbow sakura_ dengan cara mereka sendiri. Cana minum bir, Happy menawarkan ikan pada Charle, Erza makan _cheesecake_, Gray telanjang. Dan Lucy? Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain tersenyum.

"Benar kata orang-orang! Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini sangat sangat sangaat cantik!" Lucy bicara entah pada siapa, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kelopak sakura yang begitu indah. Namun, Natsu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya mendengar.

"Benar, tapi.."

Lucy menengok heran. "Hah? Tapi apa?"

"Aku mau bilang sama orang-orang yang bilang begitu, kalau Luce lebih cantik dan cantiknya tidak musiman!" jawabnya polos, menyengir manis.

Lucy rasa kepalanya mendidih.

Ia rasa, ia halusinasi. Ia ingin pingsan.

'_Luce cantik.. Selalu. Bukan hanya saat musim semi!_'

* * *

_**Summer**_** | Musim Panas**

* * *

Lucy menenteng tasnya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, dengan sunggingan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia berjalan pulang dari bangunan guild, ditemani Natsu yang memaksa ingin ikut ke apartemen Lucy untuk menginap semalaaam saja. Karena _mood _Lucy yang sedang sangat baik, akhirnya Lucy izinkan.

Para anggota tim Natsu baru saja kembali dari pantai. Berkedokkan jalan-jalan musim panas di sana, ujung-ujungnya pun berakhir dengan tempur sihir yang mengacaukan pantai. Memang tidak ada akhir yang waras dari kegiatan anggota guild Fairy Tail. Dan Lucy maklum, juga terbiasa.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini," curhatnya asal, terserah mau didengar atau tidak.

"Aku juga," jawab Natsu singkat, berjalan santai di sebelah Lucy.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Langitnya sangat-sangat-sangat cerah!" cerocos Lucy.

"Haha!" balas Natsu tertawa pelan, karena senang. "Tapi senyum Luce sepanjang hari ini lebih cerah dari langit loh!" lanjut Natsu polos, masih menatap ke depan, dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

Lucy menoleh kaget. Lucy tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merah, juga terkena bias sinar senja. "Te-Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama, Luce!" Natsu menyengir ke arahnya.

Lucy sempat _fly_.. Lalu sadar. Dia sedang.. Entahlah, kata orang sekarang, digombali!

"Tapi.. Tapi kau gombal!" Lucy lalu meninju pelan bahu Natsu. Natsu tertawa pelan, lalu menjawab, "Aku jujur!"

Mereka berakhir dengan tudingan Lucy pada Natsu tentang kegombalannya, dan pembelaan Natsu yang merasa dirinya amat jujur.

'_Aku jujur tentang senyum Luce yang lebih cerah dari langit hari ini.. Dan aku juga berani jujur kalau Luce adalah gadis yang sangat menyenangkan!_'

* * *

_**Autumn**_** | Musim Gugur**

* * *

Lucy dan Natsu duduk di bawah pohon momiji yang sudah memerah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari misi, bersama Happy juga. Namun, Happy kembali lebih dulu ke guild, ingin segera bertemu Charle, kilahnya.

Natsu dan Lucy sendiri istirahat di bukit itu, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan musim gugur yang sangat indah. Bukit yang terlihat berganti warna menjadi merah, membuat pemandangan langit senja begitu memikat.

Manik karamel Lucy berbinar senang. Angin sore yang hangat membelai lembut kulitnya. Natsu memejamkan mata, setengah tertidur.

"Cantik.." gumam Lucy sendiri. Tiba-tiba sehelai daun momiji kering jatuh tepat di pangkuannya.

"Natsu! Lihat! Barusan daunnya jatuh!" kata Lucy heboh, saking senangnya.

Natsu membuka matanya karena kaget. "Ya ampun, Luce! Aku hampir tertidur!" kata Natsu agak sebal.

"Iya sih, maaf.. Habisnya, daunnya jatuh pas sekali!"

"Lalu, kalau aku yang jatuhnya pas sekali padamu?" Natsu kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon itu.

Lucy yang tak mengerti hanya melotot heran. "Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku jatuh.. Cinta padamu?"

Daun yang tengah Lucy genggam tadi remuk seketika. Ia melotot komat-kamit pada Natsu. "Jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu, tahu!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya sebal, berusaha menurunkan kembali darahnya yang sudah berkumpul di kepala. Janganlah memerah wajahnya!

"Aku serius, Luce!" Natsu membuka matanya, duduk tegak, menatap Lucy dengan _onyx_nya.

Lucy menoleh bingung, menatap balik _onyx_ Natsu. Ia mencari setitik saja kebohongan, tapi.. Tidak ketemu.

Mereka diam, begitu, cukup lama. Natsu menarik diri.

"Ya, ma-maaf kalau kau tak mau te–"

CUP

Ucapan Natsu tak akan pernah selesai, karena kecupan singkat Lucy di bibirnya. Ia terdiam, Lucy pun diam. Pipi mereka sama-sama merona.

Lucy tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari. "Aku mau kembali ke guild saja!" teriaknya.

Natsu mengejarnya, balas berteriak, "Tunggu aku, Luce! Yang tadi maksudnya apa?"

Mereka pun saling kejar-kejaran menuju ke guild. Lucy berlari dengan cepat, sementara Natsu mengejarnya dengan cengiran bahagianya. Ia tak mengerti jelas, apa maksudnya ciuman Lucy. Entahlah, mungkin ia akan tanyakan pada Mirajane. Yang pasti.. Ia senang.

'_Aku tak bohong ketika aku bilang aku jatuh tepat padamu, Luce! Wajahmu yang memerah lebih dari daun momiji kering.. Mungkin juga kan kau sedang malu?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku juga jatuh padamu, Natsu.. Dengan kebodohanmu, dengan tingkah polosmu, denganmu.. Aku juga menyayangimu! Selalu!_'

.

.

.

.

.

'_Karena sepanjang musim berganti, asal ada Lucy di sisi Natsu.. Natsu bahagia!_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Ya.. Mungkin aneh ya kalau aku publish fic baru, sementara yang multichapter luar biasa ngantri ._. Entahlah, aku hanya menghargai ide yang mampir kok :) Oh ya, untuk fic perayaan kelulusan.. Belum diketik sama sekali ._. Yang lain juga aku update semua setelah ini.. Semoga.

Kalau bagus, review, jelek, review.. Apapun mohon review! ^^


End file.
